To Become a God
by Now Look What We've Come To
Summary: And L had thought he was safe.  How could he have guessed he would have sacrificed it all, in order to become a god?  Angsty, previous L/Light


**AN: And here we have a dark, semi-pointless little drabble I decided to write after reading over 600 stories of Death Note fan fiction and noticing I hadn't contributed anything myself. So you can blame this on either guilt or my conscience (Moron, aren't they the same thing?).**

**Also, even though I write this more than a year ago and I'm only bothering to post it now, it's definitely written in honor of L's death day.**

**Warnings: Comma abuse. But that's just how I write.**

**Disclaimer: The only Death Note-related things I own are most of the books and an unhealthy obsession.**

L had been incredibly careless. He realized that now, as he felt an unfamiliar burning in his chest. He grimaced in pain. It was fairly obvious what must have happened, what with Watari dead and the shinigami missing. Light must've finally said something to it. But at this point that was of little importance.

L knew Light was Kira. There was no way around it. He had tried to blind himself to the facts. L didn't want to believe that his Light was the person he had been trying to find, trying to stop. He told himself again and again: Light can't be Kira. Kira is evil. Light is not. Eventually, he began to believe it.

L had thought he was safe. Light said that he loved him. There was no way L would be killed. After all, who would kill him? Who could kill him?

L knew now that he had been too arrogant. Light was barely capable of loving his own family, let alone his sworn enemy. Kira only cared about humanity as a whole; individual people held no importance in his eyes.

To Light, L is just an insignificant detriment to his plan. He's nothing more than a slight roadblock, an irritation, a mosquito that's easily disposed of with a snap of his fingers.

L's mind, quick as it was, took slightly longer than usual to process the fact that he had lost everything to Light. Light won L's game, L's life, L's title, and L's heart. L recognized this as the truth. Even he, the strange, reclusive detective, who loved fewer people than Light did, fell victim to the student's alluring charisma and incomparable beauty.

Worse still, he had thought the feeling was mutual. It took his own death to disprove that idea. In fact, L was more disturbed by the fact that all his time with Light – every kiss, every touch, every secret, mischievous smile passed back and forth between the two when the Task Force's backs were turned – was a lie than the knowledge that he was about to die.

L's usual childish sitting position made his fall off his unstable office chair much more awkward than it should've been. He expected to hit the ground, but felt arms underneath him that he immediately recognized as Light's. He looked up into the young man's face. Light's mouth was moving, but L didn't hear anything come out of it. He was focused on trying to speak, to ask Light one last thing.

_Do you really want this?_

The dying detective's unspoken question was answered when he saw a flash of regret flicker on Light's face. It was only there for a moment, though, as it was quickly replaced with a terrible smile, one that could only belong to the infamous mass murderer he had spent so long trying to find. L felt that this was the exact moment Light's transformation into Kira was complete. All compassion and remorse was being washed away with L's blood, metaphorically speaking. The only thing left was the desire to purge the world of evil, which was being contained in the hollow shell of what used to be a human being. Light's humanity, sacrificed, as he was replaced with a god.

"_Goodbye… Light…_" L mouthed. "_I hope… it was worth it…_" And with that said, L shut his eyes for the final time and joined the black abyss of the afterlife.

**AN: I probably should have warned about character death or spoilers, but why would you read the fan fiction if you didn't finish the series? (I'm such a hypocrite.) This was clearly not edited in any way, so point out any mistakes. Also, reviews will be welcome and critiques and flames will be given a nice home, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
